This disclosure relates to a display device, a display method, and a related program for displaying graphs on a computer screen. In conventional computer display technology, a portion of a graph structure is displayed by centering a selected component, such as a node, on the display. When a portion of the displayed graph structure is moved, however, the positional relationship between the previously displayed portion and the currently displayed portion may become unclear making it difficult to grasp the flow of the graph before and after the movement of the portion of the displayed graph structure.